


Fox Meets Rat

by ScarletCorvid



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCorvid/pseuds/ScarletCorvid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder's first thoughts on meeting Krycek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox Meets Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for xf_drabble (Livejournal community) challenge 'the first line from a novel.' The first line is a variation on the first line in Stephen King's novel "The Shining:" 'Jack Torrance thought: Officious little prick..'

Fox Mulder thought: Officious little prick. 

Alex Krycek offered him a firm hand shake and a smile. G-Man at your service. 

Separating him from Scully hadn't been enough, they had to send him a green agent with greasy hair and a smug little smile that Mulder wanted to knock off his face about two seconds after first seeing it. Not only did he have to leave the X-Files, but he had to deal with a smar tass following him around on cases that were as predictable and average as white bread. 

Experience, however, had it's advantages and if there was one thing Fox Mulder knew, it was how and when to jettison what was weighing him down. 

Bye Bye G-Man, thanks for playing, but unless you're a skeptical redhead, this agent works alone.


End file.
